Fazbear Rumble: Fanon Edition
Were you looking for Fazbear Rumble? If you were, i left a link Info This is basically the same thing as Fazbear Rumble but this time, its the OC's and characters of the FNAF Fanon Wiki! If you wish to know Controls and more go to the official page because its the same controls as Fazbear Rumble. Also like Fazbear Rumble, this game will happen. Also if you want your character added go to Message Wall:MarioVsSonicFan Which is the creator of the page and put in your Character, Special Moves, Alt. Costume, an image of that character and Description of the character for a Card. You can enter at least 2 characters and anon can not enter. Also you may not enter a character that does not belong to you. I Will let you know on your message wall if your character made it in. Also, do not complain if your character did not get into the game. Thank You. You may also enter Stages, Anons are aloud to enter for Stages. Characters Cronic the Hedgehog (MarioVsSonicFan) 'Special: Fire, Thunder, Ice. C'ronic blast a beam made of Fire, Thunder and Ice '''Side Special: The Sword of Thunder Gods. '''Cronic brings out the sword of Thunder gods and slashes it at his foe. '''Up Special: Blasting Kick. '''Ironic does a kick upward and if hit, his foe gets an explosion in there face and is sent backwards Clash (MarioVsSonicFan) '''Special: Lighting Blot. '''Clash shoots out a lighting bolt '''Side Special: Light. '''Clash makes a light that burns his foe eyes '''Up Special: Thunder. '''Clash makes thunder from the sky hit the ground Tonic ze Hedgefox (TonicHedgefox) '''Special: Rocket Launcher. '''Tonic brings out a rocket launcher and fires it. '''Side Special: Transform. '''Tonic transforms into Dr.Mario, if he wants to transform again, he turns into Golden Freddy and if he wants to transform again he turns back to normal. All transformations change his normal special into Mega Vitamin if Dr.Mario and Head Dash if Golden Freddy '''Up Special: Flying Dash Attack. '''Tonic is send upwards then downwards, kind of like a ground pound Stats Power Cronic: 7 Clash: 6 Tonic: 8 Speed Cronic: 8 Clash: 2 Tonic: 10 Defence Cronic: 4 Clash: 4 Tonic: 2 Alt. Costume Cronic the Hedgehog Blue: Cronic's Blue costume is based on Sonic the Hedgehog Red: Cronic's Red costume is based on Steven Universe and Mario Brown: Cronic's Brown costume is based on Freddy Fazbear Yellow: Cronic's Yellow costume is based on his Super form Dark Blue: Cronic's Dark Blue costume is based on Clash Clash Pink: Clash's Pink costume is based on Kirby Green: Clash's Green costume is based on Cronic Yellow: Clash's yellow costume is based on his Super form Cyan: Clashs' Cyan costume is based on his canceled design coloor Lime: Clash's Lime costume is based on Yoshi Tonic ze Hedgefox Blue: Tonic's Blue costume is Based on Sonic the Hedgehog Gray: Tonic's Gray costume is based on Metal Tonic Purple: Tonic's Purple costume is based on no really anything but well Purple Fleetway: Tonic's Fleetway costume is a Character costume, turning him into Fleetway Tonic Fleetway/Dark Red: Tonic's Fleetway/Dark Red is based on Evil Freddy from Fazbear platformer Character Gallery Cronic43.png|Cronic the Hedgehog (MarioVsSonicFan) untitled_drawing_by_mariovssonicfan-d8dctsn.png|Clash (MarioVsSonicFan) Tonic's Art - Transparent.png|Tonic the Hedgefox (TonicHedgefox) Stages Core Shore Fight on Core Shore, the first place where Cronic does his training and more Light Clouds Fight at Clash's homeworld Stage Gallery 6777.png|Core Shore 9995.PNG|Light Clouds Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:Games Category:MVSF's Fazbear Series